Raphael, my son
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: What if Raphael wasn't their brother? What if he was Leo and Venus's son? How would everything play out different with April and Casey? How would Raphael's training be different with Leo teaching him and not Splinter? Read and find out! Leo/Venus pairing :Raph/Casey pairing :Don/Mikey pairing :Rated T for swearing thanks to Mikey and Little Raphie
1. Our baby boy, Raphael

**I do not own the Ninja Turtle characters! Nickelodeon does and they are ruining Raph's image with his girlish scream. That's Mikey's thing!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Our baby boy, Raphael Yoshi Hamato

It was a busy scramble in the lair, Venus had just gone into labor and they had to rush her back to the lair from Leatherhead's place. They had just gotten back to the lair when another contraction made Venus scream in agony and grasp her heavily 8 month pregnant stomach. "AAHH! It hurts, Leo!" she screams at Leo and clutches his hand tighter. "Shh, don't worry baby, you're going to be fine." reassured Leo.

They walked up to Don's lab and laid Venus down onto one of the cots. They elevated her up and put a blanket over her bottom section, when Donnie spread her legs to see how dilated she was. Donnie looks around at everyone and sighs. "She's three fingers dilated, she's ready to starts pushing when the contractions hit.' says Donnie. Mikey looks at him, confused. "Only three fingers?" he asks.

Everyone, even Venus looks at him with a glare. He shrinks back to the edge of the crowd and titters nervously. "Never mind." he says. "Aahh! screams Venus and everyone goes back into commando mode. Donnie gets in between her legs and sees the baby's head crowning. "He's crowning! Come on Venus, push!" he encourages her. She pushes again and an ear splitting scream is let loose.

The scream echos through the lair and through the sewers. "It's a boy. It's a beautiful baby boy." says Donnie happily. He hands Venus her child and she takes him, wraps him in a blanket, then looks over to Leo. "Our baby boy, Leo. What should we name him?" she asks him. Leo sits down next to her and glances down at his new born son with a smile.

"How about, Raphael Yoshi Hamato?" he suggests. Splinter smiles at the thought of Leonardo naming the child after his beloved master and friend. Venus nods and kisses Leo on the cheek. "That's perfect. our little Raphie." she says with a smiles, tears threatening to pour down her face at any moment.

The others leave the room to give the new parents a few minutes with their son. "We're uncles Donnie, we're uncles." says Mikey hugging Donnie in a bear hug. Donnie smiles and pats Mikey's head with a chuckle and the shake of his head. "Yeah, now let me go, we have to start planning the baby shower for Venus and Raphael." explains Donnie.

Mikey lets Donnie go and goes running out of the lair, but not before grabbing his hat and trench coat on the way out. He was in charge of food this year and every year in fact, no matter what. He's the best cook there is and no one ever beat his famous dishes. Donnie went into Leo's room and planted a note, explaining when the shower was and where, including the time.

'Little Raphie you are in for one big surprise, you to Venus. I just hope everything goes as planned this time.' he thinks to himself as an ear splitting high pitched cry came through the lair. Donnie chuckles and looks up at his lab with a smile. 'They have a live one on their hands, don't they?' he asks himself and walks out of the lair, to go to Leatherhead's place.

* * *

I promise the nest chapter will be longer, but beware it will be a time lapse two years so Raphael is 2 years old. :)


	2. Swearing, surprises, and crying

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles, but I do own the idea to use them in this story! Hehe! I'm so happy right now!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Swearing is bad, Raphael

**TIME LAPSE TO WHEN RAPHAEL IS TWO YEARS OLD-**

Raphael crawled across the lair floor with a smile on his face and jiggle in his crawl. Mikey was chasing after him because Raphael had once again had escaped the dreaded confinement of: The Diaper. Somehow the little guy had figured out how to undo the clasps at the side. He always just ripped off at the most inappropriate times.

Mikey chased the little guy into the kitchen where Leo, Don, and Venus were and cornered up against the refrigerator. Mikey laughed evily and slowly advanced on the laughing little turtle on the floor. "Now, I have you little one. You will wear the diaper of doom and I will take over the city! Mwahahahaha!" he shrieked as loud as he could.

Raphael clapped his hands and shrieked along with Mikey. Leo and Venus smiled at each other before looking back down at their little angel laugh and have a good time. "It's nice to see you finally get along with the baby Mikey, you could use a friend." says Leo with a smirk. Mikey glares up at Leo and shakes his head.

"Shut the hell up Leo, you know that babies hate you more then they hate me." he says with a laugh. Leo glares at Mikey's shell and growls a little. Raphael looks up at his Uncle Mikey and smiles a toothless smile. "Hell!" shouted the little child. Time seemed to freeze over when that word left the babies mouth.

Leo and Venus stare at each other with wide eyes and Don and Mikey stare down at Raph with wide eyes. Raph looks up at them all with a frown on his face and looks down at the ground. 'Did I say it wrong?' thinks the baby to himself. He lifts his head back up and opens his mouth. "Hell wong' wif' ooo'!?" he screams at the top of his lungs.

The others snap out of their trance and glare down at the baby. "NO!" they all shout at once. Raphael's eyes widen and jumps a little in the air from the force of the shout. Tears spring to his eyes and his lip starts to tremble, then let's a giant cry that echos through the lair. 'Great. Now I'm gonna' get yelled at.' thinks Mikey to himself as Leo and Venus rush over to their crying child.

* * *

I know this chapter was a little short, I'm sorry. The next one may be longer or shorter it just depends on how my brain feels about, okay? :)


End file.
